


A Guard Dog Named the Devil

by Eshli



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Protective Older Brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eshli/pseuds/Eshli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer adored his little brother Castiel and he wanted the kid to be happy. The last thing he expected to make Castiel happy was Dean Winchester. And he could only hope to God that he haunted Dean's dreams because man did he not want that kid around Castiel if he could help it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Guard Dog Named the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Lucifer's perspective of Dean/Castiel and basically is narrated by him, through him, and about them and his resentment towards Dean. For you know. Existing. 
> 
> First Supernatural fanfiction. Expect complete and utter garbage. Apologies if anyone's character seemed off.

Dean Winchester was a threat as far as Lucifer was concerned.

He was a threat in the way that a fox among a rabbit’s warren was a threat. He did not trust Dean Winchester.

It had begun his freshman year of college. Luckily, Lucifer had decided to attend locally. Which was easy enough. There were a lot of exceptional schools in the New York area and Purchase was only twenty minutes away.

He came home often just to make sure his family was doing well and to get in touch with friends from high school. Lucifer was a good brother and a good friend. He only wanted the best for his family.

Which was exactly why he did not want Dean Winchester involved.

Dean was the bad boy. He came strolling in decked out in some hot shot leather jacket accompanied by a black Impala and an attitude to boot. Lucifer hated the whole fiasco and thought of it as a little childish.

His siblings, some of them, disagreed.

Michael, thankfully, was on his side well enough. Michael wasn’t quite as vocal about his distaste of the Winchester’s older son but Lucifer could register it every time Michael landed eyes on Dean. He didn’t like him. Michael was oldest though and because of that he was also the most mature out of the lot and tried to maintain a very professional air whatever he did. That was a lawyer for you.

Anna, of course, silly thing that she was, thought he was gorgeous. Lucifer supposed she had a point there. He was honestly very beautiful in that harsh sort of way. She was a junior at the high school and a cheer leader to boot. Lucifer supposed it made sense she’d go after him.

Gabriel was fascinated for another reason entirely. He saw opportunity to torment the Winchester brothers with ridiculous pranks that Lucifer once would have apologized for and forced Gabriel to make up but Gabriel was a senior in high school now and-.

To cut to the chase, Lucifer got a kick out of watching Gabriel drop a bucket of whipped cream down on top of Dean’s head.

It was Castiel he worried about the most, however.

Castiel had always been his sweet little brother. The baby of their deeply religious and close-knit family. He had been a miracle. It had seemed for a while that their mother would be incapable of giving birth to another child.

Then came Castiel one Thursday evening and it was hard not to love him. At least Lucifer thought. Michael was distant towards Castiel, cool and indifferent. Gabriel tried his best to make Castiel social and Anna was always very good at talking with him.

Lucifer never did anything like this but he watched. When Christmas came around, it was always Lucifer who bought Castiel the exact thing he had wanted, surprising everyone each time.

He loved Castiel with all of his heart and even if he didn’t regularly show that, it didn’t matter.

So when he realized that Dean Winchester had taken an interest in his Castiel, he felt defensive.

He came home more often. Castiel was in the same grade as Dean. As he took it, they shared a few classes.

Castiel wasn’t shy. He was quiet. He could talk to just about anyone fine enough. He spoke too formally and too stiff and his humor didn’t really always catch on with most people. He didn’t have any friends but he had never once seemed lonely.

He was content and thoughtful and far smarter than anyone had any right to question. He was smarter than even Michael and he was considerate in his ways.

Lucifer didn’t want Dean to ruin that. He had noticed it sometime into his new year of college. He had been sitting up on the roof with Castiel.

It was a thing they often did. Their roof had a flat portion of it jutting just outside of Lucifer’s bedroom window and they had always gone out to read in silence. It was the only time they did anything together even remotely bonding with just the two of them.

Castiel was oblivious, unsurprisingly, propped up against the house beside Lucifer with _Oliver Twist_ spread out on his lap.

Lucifer glanced up from the book assigned to him from one of his classes when he noticed Dean Winchester outside and washing his car.

Dean was looking straight at them.

Lucifer looked down and turned the page. When he flicked his eyes back up it was then that he noticed that Dean was looking specifically at Castiel. Not him. Castiel.

Really, Castiel deserved to be looked at. He was handsome and stunning in his own unique way but that certainly didn’t mean it was _okay_ for _Dean_ to look at him.

So Lucifer did what any brother would do.

He openly glared at Dean, his eyes hard and warning, and Dean seemed to catch the message because he looked a bit surprised and quickly got back to washing his car.

Lucifer smiled inwardly and continued to read.

This happened a handful more times during the weekend he spent back home. Castiel was outside raking up leaves while Lucifer cleaned out the gutters when he looked over his shoulder.

Dean was raking his yard just as well but kept stopping and looking over at Castiel. Lucifer had turned a bit on his ladder and stared pointedly at Dean.

When he caught his eye, Lucifer narrowed his eyes and curled up his lip in a sneer. _Threaten the boy_.

Dean turned his back and hurried up without taking a second glance. That was better.

The next time happened as they got home from holiday shopping.

Anna bounced out of the car after Gabriel, the two of them chattering their heads off while Lucifer and Castiel followed at a slower, calmer pace.

Dean was getting his mail when Lucifer looked over and Dean had been staring after Castiel. Lucifer stopped in his tracks and Dean, yet again, caught his eye and this time he didn’t instantly turn away.

Instead, Dean frowned at him.

Lucifer crossed his arms over his chest and stood his ground.

“Lucifer? Is something wrong?” Castiel called from the porch, looking at Lucifer instead of looking to where he was glaring.

“No. Everything is fine, Castiel.” Turning away, Lucifer headed back after Castiel, ushering him inside.

“Castiel, I want to speak with you.”

“Of course,” Castiel replied in surprise. Lucifer smiled at him a bit warmly and lead him upstairs to his room.

“Don’t worry. I’m not mad at you. I just have a question or two,” Lucifer explained as he gestured for Castiel to sit down onto his bed.

“All right.”

“Do you know Dean Winchester?”

Castiel shifted on the bed and averted his eyes. Ah.

“So you do.”

“Well he is our neighbor. I also know his brother, Sam Winchester. Sam is pretty nice. He’s very smart. He’s in my advanced science and history classes with me.”

“I see. Sam _is_ a smart boy. I’ve seen him a couple of times. Do you have any classes with Dean?”

“Only lunch and gym.”

“Has he bothered you at all?”

Castiel frowned.

“No. He’s quite nice, Lucifer. I don’t think he bothers anyone.”

Lucifer highly doubted that. As it were, Dean Winchester bothered _him_.

“Does he talk to you at all?”

“No.” Castiel looked down at his hands, sheepish expression growing on his face. Lucifer frowned and bent over so that he was eye-to-eye with Castiel.

“Does he?” Lucifer repeated.

“No, but I wish he did.”

Lucifer straightened up.

“I see. So you like him,” Lucifer said and he sounded more gentle now. He sat down beside Castiel on the bed.

Castiel had only ever told Lucifer about his sexuality when he came around to realizing it. It probably had to do with the fact that Lucifer had never once bothered to hide his own sexuality from his siblings, having brought home boyfriends and girlfriends before.

Lucifer was fairly certain Castiel hadn’t kept it from the family out of shame. He felt it was more of a privacy issue with Castiel. He probably didn’t want Gabriel all in his business or Anna demanding he go shopping with him.

“He _is_ very attractive,” Lucifer admitted.

Castiel smiled uncertainly.

“You don’t like him,” he stated.

“That’s right. I don’t,” Lucifer said, not bothering to deny it. He didn’t lie to his brothers and he wasn’t going to start now.

“May I ask why?” Castiel inquired.

“He isn’t good for you.”

Castiel nodded slowly.

“Have you spoken with him?” Castiel asked and he was grinning just enough that Lucifer knew he was teasing him.

“All of the time,” Lucifer replied with a grin of his own.

“Well, it’s not like we talk so there’s nothing really there to worry about,” Castiel finally said, sliding off the bed.

“Castiel, you know I’ll accept whoever you decide to love. I just want what’s best for you. Please understand,” Lucifer said, “And don’t think I won’t shoot an idiot boy in the knee cap if he decides to hurt you.”

Castiel laughed at that and then gave Lucifer a very stern look.

“Lucifer, that might land you in jail.”

“Thank God Michael’s going to be a lawyer then.”

They exchanged yet another smile and Castiel eventually left.

Lucifer’s narrowed eyes followed him out the door and he left his bedroom.

When he next saw Dean Winchester, it was in his kitchen and it made him see red.

He stopped in the doorway and stared in hotly.

Dean was leaning up against the kitchen counter with a soda in hand. He was filthy with grease and sweat from working on his car and he was smiling a handsome smile.

Anna was talking to him in her cheerleading outfit and she kept touching his arm or his chest and Dean didn’t exactly seem to be that against it.

So that’s how it was. Lucifer announced his presence by clearing his throat. Both Anna and Dean jumped as if caught in the act.

Lucifer greeted them with a chilling smile.

“Hello. You must be _Dean_ ,” he said pleasantly enough. Dean stared at him a bit darkly but then he forced a smile.

“Hey. That’s me. You must be one of Anna’s brothers.”

“That’s right. I’m Lucifer,” he announced and Dean flinched. Lucifer was used to that reaction enough by now. He had never hated his name or resented his parents. As a matter of fact, it always ensured a powerful reaction. It stuck with people. It made intimidating people that much easier.

“Nice to meet you, man. Sorry I haven’t come over to say hello sooner.”

“I see you’re doing a fine enough job of that right now. Are you going to be saying ‘hello’ to all of the Novak family?” Lucifer asked with implication in his voice.

“Luc, be nice,” Anna scolded.

“I’m being _sweet_ ,” Lucifer argued lightly before he grabbed the handle to the fridge and pulled it open. Pulling out a drink, he tipped it to Dean.

“I’ll be looking out for you, Dean.” It was a subtle threat and he spun around before Dean could reply and left.

Lucifer finally met Sam Winchester the next weekend.

He was actually surprised.

Sam was a cute boy. In every meaning the word cute could mean. He was taller than Dean already and he was sort of fragile looking in that pathetic way that screamed _virgin_.

Lucifer was almost tempted but he resisted that. This kid was hardcore jailbait. He’d wait a few years to see that roast.

“You must be Sam,” Lucifer said when they both happened to be getting their mail.

“Oh, yeah, hi! You’re one of the Novak brothers,” Sam said, offering an honest smile and he walked across the street to offer his hand.

“That’s right. I am. My name’s Lucifer,” he introduced himself, giving his hand to Sam’s to shake. Sam wavered a moment and he looked disbelieving for all of three seconds before that smile was back.

“Parents really reached out on a limb naming you that, huh?”

“You could call them a little reckless to be safe, yes. A lot of schools felt upset about it and nurses apparently tried to stop it. But my mother insisted that Lucifer was an angel to learn from and therefor not one to be forgotten about and rejected as a viable lesson,” Lucifer explained eloquently and he liked the fact that Sam actually seemed to be listening.

“That actually makes sense. Huh. Do you like your name?”

“Lucifer? Yes. I think it’s quite lovely. Fits me a little too,” he added with a devilish grin.

Sam’s blushing face was enough to put a touch of warmth in his heart but he ignored that. Cute boys had made him feel that before. It was always the eyes, Lucifer figured.

One day Castiel came home from school on Friday looking chipper than usual.

Lucifer was reading a magazine at the kitchen counter when he glanced up to see Castiel all but skipping around in the kitchen.

“My, my, my something good has happened. Do _tell,_ ” Lucifer prodded.

Castiel hesitated, looking over his shoulder before back at Lucifer.

“You must promise not to get mad.”

“Me? Get mad? I wouldn’t dream of it.”

“I have a date,” Castiel said excitedly in a rush.

“A date?” Lucifer asked and instantly felt irritation rub up against his stomach. If this was who he thought it was…

“His name is Balthazar. He’s a transfer student from England.”

Relief flooded Lucifer’s stomach.

“Oh. Exotic. I like your taste, Cas. Don’t get too close though. Transfer doesn’t mean permanent.”

“I know,” Castiel said, his excitement depleting a little and Lucifer at once felt guilty.

“Of course, who knows, right? People have had further distanced relationships before,” Lucifer said idly. It was okay for Castiel to have some hope. Healthy, even.

“Yes. But you’re right. I am more excited that someone even noticed me like that. He’s very handsome.”

“Just have fun, kid.”

“He’s going to pick me up tonight around six. Would you help me select an outfit?”

Lucifer looked up in surprise. Castiel didn’t exactly have the best fashion sense in the world but he didn’t dress horribly either. It was just a bit outdated and plain. A lot of slacks and dress shirts and vests.

“Where are you off to?” Lucifer asked.

“A roller blading rink.”

“Seriously? Do you even know how to?”

“No but he said he would teach me,” Castiel said.

“All right. Sure. I’ll help you find something doable.”

He was just glad it wasn’t Dean. But it was also nice to see Castiel be so vibrant.

Later that evening, he got Castiel dressed up nice. He gave him an old pair of jeans of his that fit on Castiel like a glove. They were a bit worn down but attractively so.

He insisted on Castiel wearing a black dress shirt with a gray tie. He didn’t want Castiel to divert entirely from how he usually dressed. Just tone it down enough for a more casual date.

He looked good, he really did, and Lucifer felt a spike of pride at looking at his brother walking around and all ready for his first big date.

Luckily for Castiel, both Anna and Gabriel were out and about with friends. It left him with peace of mind to be anxious at home.

When the doorbell rang, Castiel practically levitated before rushing off to the door. Lucifer snorted affectionately before looking back to the TV.

That is until he heard a very familiar, deep voice.

Standing up, he walked down the hallway to find Dean Winchester standing in their doorway. The way he was looking at Dean was supposed to be the way Balthazar would- with complete and utter attraction and surprise.

It was the right look, wrong person, and Lucifer felt rage flare up in his stomach.

“Dean,” he said and tried not to snap but both the boys whipped around to look at him.

“What are you doing here?” Lucifer asked, toning his voice down to something more reasonable and kind, “Castiel is _waiting_ for someone.”

“Oh uh yeah. I was just. I uh-.”

“Yes?” Lucifer prompted, staring at him unimpressed. Dean’s eyes flicked to Castiel and oh- oh Lucifer caught that sneak to his ass. His brother’s ass. Right in front of him.

“Dean, if you don’t tell me what you’re here for in five seconds, I will-.”

“My, am I late to the party?” crooned an honestly bone-melting voice.

Standing in the door way was one hell of a handsome boy, rugged and carelessly so, dressed in a black blazer and a simple v-neck. Oh, Castiel, what taste he had.

Lucifer had to swallow the sudden drool threatening to come out.

“Not at all,” Lucifer said smoothly and had to remind himself that no, no, this was Castiel’s date.

His date that was not Dean Winchester. Which automatically made him the top pick for the night.

“You must be Balthazar,” Lucifer said, shoving past Castiel and Dean in order to shake his hand.

“That’s me. And you are?”

“Lucifer.”

Balthazar gripped his hand and the smile he shot Lucifer was something hot and delicious altogether.

“Oh, Cas,” Lucifer said, his eyes not leaving Balthazar’s once, “I don’t know if I trust you with him. He’s a downright _wolf._ ”

“Takes one to know one, sweetheart,” Balthazar piped.

“Wait, you’re going on a date-,” Dean started, his eyes widening as things clicked together. Lucifer shot him a look.

“That’s right. We aren’t going to have an issue here, are we?” Lucifer asked.

Dean shook his head. “No, I was just surprised. I guess I’ll come back later.”

“Sorry, Dean,” Castiel said earnestly, looking a bit awkward. Lucifer felt guilty yet again. He was taking the stage when really Balthazar should have opened the door to Castiel looking good.

Sighing, he stepped back to let Dean out and nudged Castiel around.

As soon as Dean was at the foot of their driveway, he spoke.

“Why don’t you two head out now. Bring Cas home by eleven and I won’t have to slit your throat in your sleep,” Lucifer tipped Balthazar off.

“He’s joking, of course,” Castiel said, smiling briefly at Lucifer before he stepped out to meet Balthazar and ah yes, there was that look. Balthazar, though a bit flirty, had solid enough intention. Lucifer liked the focus.

After they went off, he returned to his TV.

When Castiel came back that night with Balthazar, Lucifer may or may not have peeped on them a bit.

He peeped on them long enough to catch his brother getting his first kiss and man was that one hell of a first kiss. Was that tongue he saw?

Naughty boy his Castiel. Smirking in sheer glory of Castiel snatching up some hot British lad made him stalk upstairs all too happily.

Granted, Castiel could have selected to date a dog and Lucifer would have been happy so long as it wasn’t Dean Winchester.

Lucifer probably should have concerned himself with why he hated the poor kid so much but figured he didn’t need to hate for any reason in particular.

He heard Castiel come in and waited until he heard his bedroom door shut that he finally went to bed.

Balthazar stuck around for a while. He was one sexy little mink though and Lucifer found it a sight harder than he had thought keeping himself behaved around the guy.

He came around as often as usual and gave Dean leering smirks whenever he could but now he realized he was coming around because of Balthazar.

It wasn’t right to move in on Castiel’s man like that. But he, being an older brother with exceptional observational skills, noticed that they didn’t have a very romantic relationship.

They had a phenomenal relationship, no doubt about that, but it looked to Lucifer far more platonic than romantic or even sexual.

He knew Castiel was a wound-tight virgin who wasn’t about to put out and Balthazar seemed the type to like it easy. He could see the interest fade from Balthazar and instead be replaced with a new sort of interest.

One day, it was made clear that their relationship of any romantic sort was done with. Castiel was a little upset but he was a trooper and eventually just shrugged.

“He was _good_ for me. Just wasn’t _right_ for me.”

Lucifer didn’t think he would have to worry about Dean Winchester too much anymore. It had seemed as though Dean had picked up on Castiel’s unavailability and backed off. Lucifer forgot to remember that that didn’t necessarily mean Dean was done with his brother.

Until one night he heard a loud creak. He sat up instantly in bed, his hand going under his bed where he kept a knife.

He held his breath and listened.

He could hear the low murmurings of voices and no, that couldn’t be right at all. Anna and Gabriel were gone. Michael was at school.

Leaving his bed, he cracked open his door and poked his head out into the dark hallway.

The voices were coming from Castiel’s room.

Gripping his knife in hand, Lucifer approached the door very slowly. He pressed his ear against the dark wood and listened.

“-I know, I know. You’re right, Cas, but come on…” It was Dean’s voice.

“Dean, I said no. Please. You have to leave.”

“You haven’t even given me a chance.”

“No.”

“Cas…”

Lucifer, as far as he was concerned, had heard enough. He slammed the door wide open and strode in, eyes blazing and wild smile on face.

“I’m pretty sure my baby brother is telling you a very solid ‘ _no_ ’, Dean Winchester, so if you don’t get your ass moving, I’ll move it for you,” Lucifer advised with cold brilliance, rising his knife up so it caught the light.

Castiel was sitting up in his bed and Dean sitting at the foot of it, dressed up in his usual bad boy attire of a retarded leather jacket that made Lucifer want to roll his eyes.

Dean was looking straight at Lucifer and then at the knife and then at Castiel. His eyes were flecked with fear, regret, and a certain desperation that made Lucifer’s stomach churn pleasantly. Lucifer inquired then that perhaps he himself was a bit of a sadist. He ought to check that out in the future.

Dean stood up from the edge of Castiel’s bed, frowning hard and looking like he might throw himself at Lucifer, but instead he just briskly walked past Lucifer, down the hall, and out of the house.

When the front door slammed shut, Lucifer flicked the blade around and set it down onto Castiel’s dresser.

He went to his brother’s bed and sat up by him. Reaching a hand out, he slid his knuckles faint against Castiel’s cheek, loving and kind.

“You know that you’re the loveliest Novak, right?” Lucifer said seriously. “Anna doesn’t even hold a light.”

He cupped Castiel’s cheek, moving his thumb under one of those brilliant, blue, soulful eyes. Castiel had always been beautiful in that depressing and agonizing kind of way. He didn’t have much social grace but damned if he wasn’t sweet in his way.

“That’s not true,” Castiel argued modestly.

“Oh but it _is_. I never lie, you know that.”

Castiel bobbed his head languidly, head sinking into the weight of Lucifer’s palm. He looked sad. Lucifer felt his stomach wrench violently and this time he got no pleasure from the pain he witnessed. He did not like to see his brother, the one so dear to him, look like that.

“What did he do?” Lucifer asked.

“Lucifer, please.”

“Tell me.”

Castiel looked uncomfortable but the moment he raised his hand out of Lucifer’s hand, Lucifer knew that his brother would speak. It took a while but Lucifer was a very patient man.

“I really liked him. He’s so handsome,” Castiel said and Lucifer nodded in begrudging agreement, “And he’s very charismatic. I thought he was charming and funny. I never really talked to him a whole lot. I didn’t think he noticed me. And then it seemed like he was going after Anna.”

“I remember.”

“And he was sleeping around with a lot of the girls. Or at least that’s what a lot of people were saying. I tried to not believe it but I kept seeing things that only validated it,” Castiel explained, “Nothing explicit but just different stuff. One day he finally came up to me. It was after Balthazar and I had y’know…And he asked…” This was where Castiel stopped.

“What?” Lucifer asked, “What did he ask?”

“He tried to pick me up,” Castiel said a bit stingy.

“He did,” Lucifer muttered, his tone dry and hostile. Castiel put a hand onto his knee and gave him a cautionary look before continuing.

“I told him to go away. That I wasn’t like that.”

“Good boy.”

“And he did. He looked kind of surprised and all but then he said he could take me on a date first if that really mattered. But I kept thinking that he just wanted…you know. To do _that_. With me.”

“Right.”

“And he’s handsome, Lucifer. He really is. And he’s a _good person_. I can tell that. He might do a lot of dirty things but he has very good intention but I got mad at him. I told him some mean things and to leave me alone,” Castiel admitted and his fingers briefly touched the white gold cross he wore around his neck. It was so plain and small that Lucifer often forgot that Castiel even wore the cross sometimes.

“Did he?” Lucifer asked darkly.

“Yes, well, for a while. Then he started to talk to me a lot more. He seemed really apologetic and asked if he could have a chance but I told him to go away. That he was just chasing me because it was fun and that the moment I gave him what he wanted he’d leave me,” Castiel said matter-of-factly.

Lucifer almost laughed at his poor, sweet Castiel. Castiel who sounded like an educated after school special. Castiel who tried so hard to be such a good son in both faith and family.

Lucifer leaned forward and pressed his lips to Castiel’s forehead. He poured his love into his brother through a tightly gripped hug, a hand curled at the back of Castiel’s head, and then he let go of him.

“You’re precious, Castiel. Never let another soul ever treat you any differently. Remember.”

Castiel looked down, flustered, as if he didn’t deserve the compliment and Lucifer smiled affectionately. He also was thinking of seven different ways to get Dean back for harassing Castiel.

“He started to argue, Lucifer. Said I was different. He wanted me. And just now…”

“Did he break into your window?”

“Yes. Sort of…”

“Castiel,” Lucifer said firmly.

“All right. I let him in.”

“Why would you do that?”

“He was standing on our roof. I did not want him to fall. He might be a bit wayward but that doesn’t mean he should die.”

“I don’t know about _that_ ,” Lucifer said mildly and Castiel gave his arm a good smack.

“Don’t be cruel.”

“Hey, I need to watch out for you. You don’t know how to handle yourself in the face of the devil,” Lucifer announced and to that Castiel grinned.

“Says you, _Lucifer_.”

“It’s hardly my fault that our parents had a very religious sense of humor,” Lucifer defended himself and stood up off the bed.

“Castiel,” Lucifer said, suddenly serious, which grabbed Castiel’s attention.

“Yes?”

“What are your feelings towards Dean Winchester?”

Castiel frowned and looked back out the window that Lucifer could only assume had been the very same Dean had come in through.

“I _like_ him,” Castiel said.

“I see.”

Castiel never _liked_ anyone.

It was Sunday that same weekend that he saw Dean. He had taken Castiel to his favorite zoo in the area and then they had gone off to see a movie. Anna had been curious about the random quality time but had nothing to say.

Sunday evening there was a hardy knocking at the door. Lucifer went to answer it only to open it up to Dean.

Instantly, Lucifer shook his head.

“Nope, sorry. Castiel won’t be speaking with you,” Lucifer announced and went to shut the door. Dean shoved his foot in the way before he could and Lucifer’s eyes hardened violently.

“Um, please. Give me a chance.”

“Yeah, I hear you say that a lot.”

Dean grimaced.

“I’m not here to talk to Cas,” Dean said after a moment and now? Now he had Lucifer’s attention.

“Oh?”

“Yeah, uh, I’m actually here to talk to…You.”

“Me? Whatever would you want to do with _me?_ ” Lucifer asked, batting his lashes at Dean, who only glared back at him a bit haughty. Castiel was right. Dean was a handsome devil. Just look at that mug. All gruff and masculine.

“It’s a shame he won’t eat you up. You’re a real dish,” Lucifer said and crudely smacked his lips.

Dean jerked forward into the house and slammed the door shut behind him.

“I’m flattered,” Dean ground out, “Where can we talk?”

“Alone so soon? Dean, I’m not that kinda lady.”

Regardless, Lucifer beckoned for Dean to follow him. He walked Dean into their father’s old study and shut the large, heavy doors behind them.

“Take a seat, Winchester.”

Dean sat down on the brown leather love seat that faced their father’s big, old desk.

Lucifer threw himself into the brown leather chair just behind the desk and instantly put his feet up over all of father’s old documents.

“So what can I do for you?”

“I want to date your brother.”

“Hmmmm, let me see. Oh. Nope. No can do,” Lucifer said, pretending as though he were looking through files.

“Why the hell not?” Dean demanded, if not yelled a little, and Lucifer gave him a stern look.

“Dean, Dean, _Dean_. You’re coming to me here. Not the other way around. I highly suggest you lower your tone and keep your tongue unless you want me to castrate you. Don’t think I won’t.”

Dean’s jaw tensed but he said nothing more.

“Now,” Lucifer clapped his hands together, “Why do you want to bag my brother? You want to pop his sweet little cherry ass? It’s okay. Just be honest, Dean.”

“That’s disgusting. That’s your brother.”

“Yes and that’s what you want to do to him, isn’t it? I’m not going to play the censorship card here.”

“Yeah. I do want to have sex with him. I used to think that’s all I wanted to do. He has a nice ass and I wanted in. But…” Dean actually turned a little pink. Get that! Lucifer grinned horribly and dropped his feet off the desk.

He leaned forward onto his elbows and put his head into his palms a bit childishly, mockingly, and stared at Dean.

“That’s just precious. You fell for my virgin. Honest to God fell right on over the cliff for him,” Lucifer cooed condescendingly.

Dean glared at Lucifer in that awful way of his and Lucifer dramatically shivered.

“Keep looking at me like that, Winchester, and you might get to score _my_ ass.”

Dean averted his eyes at once.

“You need to understand something, _Dean_. That’s my _little brother_ you’re thinking about fucking. That’s my little brother you want to trot around town on your arm like some fucking prize poodle. So don’t get all pissy at me for being protective. I’m not letting his first real boyfriend be some barbaric douchebag with a hard on, you understand me?” Lucifer growled out, every inch of joking gone from his voice.

Something on Dean’s face softened. His expression morphed into something of subtle realization and then? Understanding.

Lucifer drummed the tips of fingers against the desk.

“I imagine you can understand my irritation at you,” Lucifer ventured. Dean looked at him and this time there was no glare but instead this little look of apology.

“Yeah. Yeah I get it. I guess I’d do the same for Sammy if some dude started coming in on him for sex,” Dean muttered.

“That’s right. And I kind of figured that’s what you wanted from the beginning. Why do you think I wanted you fileted and stretched out all over my yard?”

“That’s kind of graphic.”

“Let’s just say I have a very inventive imagination,” Lucifer curtly dismissed.

Dean looked down into his lap.

“Can I date him? Please?”

Lucifer studied Dean. Looked at the slouch of his shoulders and the evident exhaust on his eyes. Maybe Castiel was right. Maybe Dean was a lot better than he came off to be. Maybe he was righteous after all.

Lucifer sighed dramatically. He hated to be nice. He really did. But he had seen the way Castiel looked when confessing to liking Dean. He might be a dick sometimes but he did love his family. He wanted them to be happy.

He leaned across the desk and shoved his finger into Dean’s face.

“Listen, Winchester. Castiel is my baby. No, don’t give me that look. He’s _my_ baby brother and I will do everything in my God forsaken power to make _sure_ that no slime ball asshole hurts him. He’s precious. In ways your idiotic head will probably never be able to comprehend. I’ll let you date him only because he actually likes your useless ass, for some reason, but I respect that. I don’t respect _you_. That’s something you earn, got that? But if I find out you’re doing anything to him, anything at all, that he doesn’t like?”

Dean was staring at Lucifer with eyes wide open and his jaw partially dropped. Oh yes, he was listening all right.

“I’ll drag you to hell with me and fuck with you for the rest of eternity.” It was a solid promise and Lucifer sat back into his seat with a satisfactory ‘huff’.

There was a very, very long silence between them. Dean looked paler than if he had just seen a ghost and after a moment he jerked.

“Right. Yeah. All right. I won’t. I’ll…I’ll take good care of him,” Dean said and Lucifer had honestly expected his voice to waver and sound nervous.

To his honest surprise? Dean’s voice was thick with clear cut determination and promise. He meant it.

Lucifer felt a grain of respect fall into place for Dean Winchester.

Lucifer went back to college that week and for the first time in a while, he didn’t return home for a long time. He let the weekends slip away and he enjoyed his time as a full time college student.

He kept in touch with his brothers and Anna and he especially kept in touch with Castiel.

Castiel who seemed like a different boy. But if Lucifer was being honest? It was in the best way possible. He was vibrant and happier than Lucifer had ever seen him before.

Castiel wasn’t outright smiling every which way or cracking up over every slightly amusing thing but there was this glimmer in his eyes and this way that he smiled when he thought no one was looking and the way he sounded over the phone or Skype.

Dean Winchester might have been a real dick hole that needed to cool it on the Viagra but Lucifer had to admit that maybe Dean was just… _right_ for Castiel.


End file.
